


we are going to regret this in 0.2 seconds

by maknaes



Series: kakaotalk group 'seventeen' [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: s.coups invited jeonghan, joshua, junhui, hoshi, ww, woozi, dk, mingyuuu, minghao, divaboo, hansol and dinonono to the group.s.coups renamed the group ‘seventeen’.





	we are going to regret this in 0.2 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> most of their names are pretty obvious but if they change i'll just let you know if they get complicated
> 
> seventeen ft. v from bts

**s.coups invited jeonghan, joshua, junhui, hoshi, ww, woozi, dk, mingyuuu, minghao, divaboo, hansol and dinonono to the group.**

**s.coups renamed the group ‘seventeen’.**

 

 **s.coups:** hello children

 **woozi:** Do not call me child

 **junhui:** (grimace emoji)

 **s.coups:** not you jihoon

 **woozi:** Thought so

 **joshua:** hyung what is this

 **s.coups:** it's a group chat! for us, seventeen!

 **ww:** we live in the same dorm. we have like, two rooms.

 **s.coups:** shh. shh. don't say these words wonwoo.

 **ww:** :/

 **dk:** I think it's a great idea!! we're always so busy with work so we don't get to talk much! :D

 **woozi:** And there goes the actual sun

 **ww:** ok well ill believe for seokmin’s sake

 **jeonghan:** you guys know we have dance practice now right?

 **woozi:** I'm already there

 **ww:** ditto

 **s.coups:** yikes

 **joshua:** ㅇㅅㅇ.

 

ーー

10:41 PM.

 

 **junhui:** so why do we have a kkt group chat and a msg group chat

 **s.coups:** reasons.

 **junhui:** ok dad

 **s.coups:** do not say those words to me.

 **junhui:** dad

 **minghao:** Dad

 **divaboo:** father

 **dinonono:** hyung!

 **s.coups:** 득_득.

 **woozi:** What did you expect

 **jeonghan:** not that, obviously

 **mingyuuu:** guys someone get wonwoo hyung out of the shower

 **joshua:** nah

 **hansol:** no way

 **woozi:** As if

 **mingyuuu:** :(

 **hansol:** ok shut up please some of us actually showered and are ready to go to sleep

 **junhui:** just mute the chat

 **minghao:** im pretty sure seungkwan did already

 **hansol:** (mute emoji)

 **hoshi:** WW IS OUT I CALL DIBS

 **mingyuuu:** no!!!! hyung!!!!!

 **hoshi:** :P

 **ww:** soonyoung just sprinted into thr bathroom?

 **s.coups:** you know what i’m going to take a shower in the morning

 **woozi:** ditto

 **mingyuuu:** ;_; hyung…..

 **hansol:** g o o d n i g h t

 

**ーー**

11:07 AM

 

 **joshua:** work sucks

 **s.coups:** ditto

 **hoshi:** youve been working for 7 minutes

 **joshua:** still sucks

 **s.coups** : still ditto

 **dinonono:** ive been working since 9 am okay :/

 **joshua:** rip

 **dinonono:** ohhhh! someone wants to take a picture with me! :D

 **hoshi:** run my child

 **joshua:** chan works in an amusement park right

 **s.coups:** yeah he does. he’s like, an entertainer?

 **hoshi:** he dances!!!! im so proud (wipes tear)

 **joshua:** how did he get that job and not you

 **hoshi:** hey! i like working at jam jam!

 **joshua:** yeah but you’re also a choreographer

 **hoshi:** ):

 **joshua:** hey are the kids awake yet

 **hoshi:** i think mingyu is taking a shower?

 **s.coups:** that’s one

 **hoshi:** i think hansol is awake too

 **dinonono:** im back! a kid wanted to take a picture with me and his older brother so :D

**< dinonono has sent a picture to group ‘seventeen’  >**

**hoshi:** what the fuck wait

 **s.coups:** is that

 **mingyuuu:** IS THAT KIM TAEHYUNG FROM BTS????????????????????

 **joshua:** ah. there he goes.

 **mingyuuu:** HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **woozi:** Mingyu shut up

 **junhui:** why is mingyu screaming

 **joshua:** look up

 **junhui:** ok

 **junhui:** i understand now

 **mingyuuu:** OH MY GOD

 **dinonono:** is he someone special???

 **junhui:** when you get home we’re looking him up

 **dinonono:** ok hyung

 **jeonghan:** can you all calm down

 **woozi:** Mingyu is _still_ screaming please shut him up

 **ww:** oh my god im on it

 **woozi:** Thank you blessed Wonwoo hyung

 

ーー

 

**joshua to jeonghan**

**joshua:** so who’s going to tell mingyu i know taehyung from bts personally

 **jeonghan:** LOL

 **joshua:** yeah right

 **jeonghan:** never let him know he’ll find out himself somehow

 **joshua:** ok

 

ーー

4:33 PM

 

 **dinonono:** i got ice cream!

 **s.coups:** shhh jihoon’s taking a nap

 **divaboo:** he’s taking a nap with soonyoung hyung too

 **divaboo:** i think they were watching a movie?

 **jeonghan:** they were but they fell asleep so i turned it off!

 **junhui:** that’s our mom for ya

 **ww:** pics or it didnt happen

**< jeonghan sent a picture to group ‘seventeen’  >**

**ww:** ok ill take it

 **minghao:** if i wasn’t madly in love with some guy i’d have so many pictures of jihoon hyung

 **junhui:** i wonder who that is?

 **minghao:** ;)

 **junhui:** ;)

 **ww:** please stop

 **mingyuuu:** i agree

 **dk:** but they like each other a lot! that is very :D!

 **ww:** very smiley face?

 **dk:** yeah!

 **joshua:** my son …. so pure … too good for this world

 **mingyuuu:** seokmin is the best of us

**< dinonono sent a picture to group ‘seventeen’  >**

**dinonono:** hoshi-hyung woke up!

 **junhui:** oh my god his hair

 **mingyuuu:** pffft

 **hoshi:** pls no flame i jsut woke up

 **hoshi:** im trying my best

 **joshua:** try harder

 **hoshi:** D:

 **dk:** no mean! only peace!

 **woozi:** Come back to the couch you are warm

 **hoshi:** ok ok hold on

 **joshua:** aw

 **jeonghan:** aw

 **woozi:** Please shut up i just want to sleep and die

 **jeonghan:** ha

 **woozi:** Sssh sleep time now

 **hoshi:** night

 **dk:** night hyungs!

 **dinonono:** good night hyungs! :D

 

ーー

2:24 AM

 

**< dinonono added v is for taehyung to group ‘seventeen’  >**

**dinonono:** oh shit

 **v is for taehyung:** what

 **dinonono:** this is the wrong group hold on

**< dinonono removed v is for taehyung from group ‘seventeen’  >**

**dinonono:** woops

 

ーー

8:44 AM

 

 **mingyuuu:** HELLO????!???!????!

 **mingyuuu:** DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE THIS?????????????????????

 **mingyuuu:** CHAN WHAT THE HELL??!?!????!?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks mingyu me too


End file.
